winxfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Bloom
Księżniczka Bloom - jedna z członkiń Klubu Winx. Jest główną postacią z serialu i nieformalną przywódczynią Winx. To także księżniczka i następczyni tronu Domino. Włada mocą Smoczego Płomienia. Historia thumb|left|Daphne i BloomBloom jest córką króla Oritela i królowej Marion z Domino,jest bardzo zarozumiała i okropna. Ma starszą siostrę Daphne. Kiedy była jeszcze małym dzieckiem, jej królestwo zostało zaatakowane przez Trzy Prastare Wiedźmy, Valtora oraz Mandragorę, którzy zniszczyli planetę. Daphne, która stanęła do walki z czarownicami, wysłała siostrę na Ziemię, aby ją chronić, a z nią również Płomień Smoka, po czym została przeklęta przez klątwe Sirenix. Jej biologiczni rodzice uważali, że obie córki były martwe. Na Ziemi, Bloom pojawiła się w budynku, w którym jej przybrany ojciec Mike, strażak, gasił pothumb|Marion i Oritel z małą Bloomżar. Później okazało się, że ogień nie zrobiłby krzywdy małej Bloom, ponieważ jest czarodziejką ognia smoka. Oznacza to, że ogień nie jest dla niej szkodliwy. Mężczyzna ostatecznie adoptował Bloom. Przybrana matka Bloom to Vanessa, kwiaciarka. Bloom dorastała mając monotonne dzieciństwo i nie wiedziała nic o prawdziwych korzeniach. W młodości otrzymała prezent - królika Kiko, a także spotkała swojego wroga - snobistyczną i arogancką Mitzi. Spotykała się także z gitarzystą Andym. Jako nastolatka, Bloom stanęła w obronie Stelli w parku przed Knutem, ogrem. Gdy Stella została prawie pokonana, Bloom, o dziwo, użyła magicznego ataku i wraz ze Stellą pokonała ogra. Dziewczyna będąca pod wrażeniem kompetencji i umiejętności Bloom, zachęcała ją do przyjazdu do Alfei, prestiżowej szkoły dla wróżek. Bloom zgodziła się i zaczęła swoją czarodziejską przygodę. Osobowość i charakterystyka Na początku historii, Bloom pojawiła się jako zwyczajna dziewczyna z nieznajomością prawdziwego pochodzenia i dziwnych zdolności. Później, gdy dowiedziała się więcej o magii i sobie, zaczęła ją bardziej interesować jej przeszłość i biologiczni rodzice. Jest również niecierpliwa, lecz zawsze jest chętna do pomocy i walki dla dobra. Bloom bywa czasem impulsywna, co prowadzi do kilku bardzo złych doświadczeń zarówno dla niej jak i jej przyjaciół. Jej największą siłą i największą słabością jest status bycia strażnikiem Płomienia Smoka, co czyni z niej najpotężniejszą wróżkę we wszechświecie, ale również konsekwentnie przyciąga licznych wrogów, takich jak Trix. Pomimo że nie jest doskonała, Bloom ma serce ze złota. Jest zdolną przywódczynią. Sezony Bloom transformacja podstawowa.jpg Bloom-and-Daphne-the-winx-club-fairies-36931740-1600-899.jpg Bloom-and-Daphne-the-winx-club-35812628-720-370.jpg Winx-club-bloom-harmonix-sirenix.png Bloom harmonix gif by moonlightprincess002-d57fqkd.gif K,NjAyNDE3MDYsODg1MzA4,f,Magiczny pyl Bloom gif 1.gif Bloomtajemnicaglebin.jpg Bloom7453453 eU orig.png Bloom mythix.png Bloomix Bloom.png Sezony |-|Sezon 1= 227x227px Podczas wakacji Bloom rozkoszowała się wolnym czasem w lokalnym parku w Gardenii, gdzie poznała Stellę, która zachęciła ją do wstąpienia do Alfei - szkoły dla czarodziejek. Bloom dostała się do niej dzięki podstępowi czarodziejki Słońca. Poznała tam Florę (z którą dzieliła pokój w kolejnych trzech sezonach oraz w sezonie piątym), Tecnę i Musę. Stella zaprosiła je na pizzę mówiąc, że to narodowe danie Callisto. Podczas zamawiania jedzenia, Bloom stara się użyć swojej komórki, jednak ta nie działa. Tecna śmieje się z "antycznej technologii". Bloom, urażona jej słowami, wyjaśnia, że jest to najlepszy dostępny na Ziemi model. Podczas przeprosin uświadamia sobie, że technologia Ziemi jest powolniejsza od tej w Magix. Tecna pożycza Bloom swoją kartę, co pozwala jej zadzwonić do mamy.Chwilę później, wciąż w Magix, Bloom śledzi Knuta, który pracuje dla trzech wiedźm znanych jako Trix. Wiedźmy atakują Bloom, a Stella, Flora, Musa i Tecna przybywają jej na ratunek. Tutaj również dowiadują się, że Bloom nie jest Varandą z Callisto. Po odparciu ataku, Klub Winx zwraca na siebie uwagę Faragondy, dyrektorki Alfei. Po ataku na Musę, dziewczyny dowiadują się, że ciągłe ataki Trix są spowodowane tym, że wiedźmy szukają mocy Smoczego Płomienia. Orientują się, że to Bloom jest jego posiadaczką, kiedy podczas walki ta uwalnia swoją moc. Niezapoznana z terminem Smoczego Płomienia, Bloom szukała odpowiedzi u pani dyrektor, która opowiedziała jej historię Domino. Sama Bloom w życiu by nie przypuszczała, że może posiadać takie moce oraz że może być księżniczką Domino. Pokrótce wiedźmy kradną jej moc, Bloom za wszelką cenę próbuje ją odzyskać podczas licznych podróży. Te podróże to wycieczka na Domino, gdzie Daphne daje Bloom koronę. Również ukazuje jej historię upadku Domino i jezioro Roccaluce, które duch Daphne zamieszkuje. Tam pokazuje Bloom, że Trix nie zabrały jej Smoczego Płomienia, a moc wciąż jest w niej. Nie jest w stanie jej wybudzić, ponieważ ma wątpliwości co do siebie. To wszystko daje Bloom odwagę i siłę, aby wrócić do Alfei i pomóc swoim przyjaciółkom. Bloom z powodzeniem pokonuje Icy ze swoją na nowo odkrytą mocą. |-|Sezon 2= Pojawia się nowe wróżka - Layla - księżniczka Andros. Winx znajdują dziewczynę leżącą na terenie Alfei. Jej wróżką Pixie jest Piff, która przybywa wraz z nią. Reszta z nich zamknięta jest w mrocznej twierdzy, schwytana przez Darkara. Layla, Bloom i Stella wyruszają na specjalną misję, by uratować wróżki. Winx towarzyszą również Brandon i Sky. Pixie zostają uratowane i wracają z dziewczynami do Alfei, gdzie każda z Winx związuje się każdą z nich. Bloom zaprzyjaźnia się z Lockette, wróżką portali. Ponadto, zjawia się nowy nauczyciel, profesor Avalon, który zwraca szczególne zainteresowanie Bloom. Tecna i jej wróżka Digit sądzą, że profesor Avalon jest Aniołem Zagłady. W Wiosce Wróżek Bloom otrzymuje nową transformację - Charmix, po tym, jak uratowała swoich przyjaciół, gdy wszyscy razem byli na wakacjach. Pod koniec drugiego sezonu okazało się, że profesor Avalon od samego początku służył Darkarowi. Razem przechwytują Bloom i rzucają zaklęcie, które zamienia czarodziejkę w jej mroczną wersję. Darkar i Mroczna Bloom używają Kodeksów aby otworzyć magiczny portal i przedostać się do wymiaru Realix. Sky mówi czarodziejce Smoczego Płomienia że ją kocha. To wszystko uzdrawia ją i cofa zły czar, a ona przemienia się w swoją normalną postać. Bloom wspólnie z resztą Winx walczy z Darkarem i pokonują go magią konwergencyjną Charmix'u. |-|Sezon 3= Bloom spotyka Valtora, złego czarodzieja, który pomagał Prastarym Wiedźmom w destrukcji planety Domino i za to został uwięziony w wymiarze Omega. Był tam aż do dnia, w którym Trix go uwolniły. Czarodziejka Smoczego Płomienia zostaje zaproszona na planetę Heraklion z okazji obchodów Tysiąclecia Królestwa. Sky wyjawia jej, że podczas uroczystości chce oficjalnie ogłosić zamiar jej poślubienia. W czasie celebracji nadchodzi ten ważny moment dla czarodziejki Smoczego Płomienia, ale zanim się spostrzega, Diaspro pyta Sky'a, czy może wznieść z nią toast. Dziewczyna sprytnie mąci mu w umyśle podając napój z eliksirem miłości, który podarował jej Valtor. Złe czary sprawiają, że Sky wygłasza swoje oświadczenie o swojej jedynej miłości - księżniczce Diaspro. Bloom doznaje szoku i zaczyna płakać. Winx próbują wyjaśnić nieporozumienie i chcą porozmawiać ze Sky'em, ale ten oskarża je o bycie czarownicami i pełnienie służby Valtorowi. Sky rozkazuje strażom zaatakować czarodziejki, a Layla tworzy czarodziejską ścianę dzięki swojej magii Enchantix, dzięki której ratuje życie Bloom. Jakiś czas później Winx zakradają się do pałacu na Heraklionie. Tam Stella łamie zły urok przywracając Sky'a do normalnego stanu. By przełamać tak silną magię, dziewczyna używa czarów Magicznego Pyłu i niweluje moc eliksiru miłości. Para godzi się, gdy dziewczyna wraca z Pyros, gdzie zdobywała Enchantix. 211x211px Dowiaduje się również, że Prastare Wiedźmy stworzyły Valtora z małego fragmentu Smoczego Płomienia. Później Tecna znika w portalu wymiaru Omega. Ślad po niej się urywa, a Bloom przeżywa porażkę w próbie zniszczenia Valtor'a i pomszczeniu swojej przyjaciółki. Zdecydowała, że potrzebuje stać się silniejsza i musi zdobyć moc Enchantix. Pani Faragonda wysyła Bloom na Pyros, gdzie miała spotkać się czarodziejką o imieniu Maia. Ta nauczyła ją, jak koncentrować całą swoją energię na jednym celu. Podczas starcia z Trix, Bloom stała się jednością ze swoją mocą i zdobyła w ten sposób nową transformację. Pod koniec sezonu Valtor atakuje Alfeę używając swoich najsilniejszych zaklęć. Na nieszczęście czarownika, dziewczyny posiadają już Wodne Gwiazdy ze Złotego Królestwa, którymi mogą go pokonać. Kiedy Bloom miała już zniszczyć Valtora, ten powiedział jej, że Oritel i Marion zostali uwięzieni w jego ciele. Później wychodzi na jaw, że to było oszustwo, ponieważ Bloom odwiedza w podziemiach Prastare Czarownice i dowiaduje się prawdy. Dwa odcinki potem czarodziejka przenosi się do innego wymiaru, gdzie stanęła do walki z Valtorem. Nareszcie gasi w nim moc Smoczego Płomienia. |-|Sezon 5= 178x178px Bloom wraz z przyjaciółkami pomaga w zatamowaniu wycieku ropy z jednej z platform wiertniczych. Po tym wydarzeniu podejmuje decyzję, aby zagrać koncert, a dochody przeznaczyć na oczyszczanie plaż. Podczas tego wydarzenia dochodzi do pierwszej walki z Tritannus'em i mutantami. Winx ponoszą porażkę. Tak rozpoczyna się przygoda Sirenix. Bloom w Alfei dowiaduje się, że ostatnią czarodziejką, która uzyskała tę moc, jest Daphne. Jej siostra ostrzega ją jednak, że nie powinna szukać księgi, gdyż ta moc została przeklęta przez Trzy Prastare Wiedźmy. Mimo to Daphne mówi gdzie szukać tajemniczej książki. W archiwum wybucha nowa walka z Trix, w wyniku której Sky traci pamięć. Krystal chce pomóc czarodziejce i nieświadomie sprowadza do Alfei Diaspro. Bloom czuje się obrażona i zazdrosna, więc zmienia plany i zaczyna ponownie szukać księgi. Dyrektor Faragonda wysyła Bloom i czarodziejki, aby odnalazły potężny kwiat o nazwie Lilo. Winx muszą go przesadzić, aby dalej mógł żyć. Niestety Trix dowiedziały się o planie i próbowały przeszkodzić czarodziejkom. Bloom jednak silnie stawiała opór. Dzięki temu razem z przyjaciółkami pokonała wiedźmy. Po tym wydarzeniu dochodzi do kolejnego wyzwania, które kończy się powodzeniem. Winx w końcu odnajdują Księgę Sirenix i rozpoczynają misję na rodzimych planetach. W odcinku "Połyskujące muszle" Bloom, Layla i Stella poznają pierwszą Selkie - Lemmy (wiąże się ona z Laylą). Dzięki niej odnajdują Połyskujące Muszle. Tam czarodziejka przechodzi próbę, którą staje się iluzją górującej Diaspro, a dzięki pomysłowości Layli, Bloom jest w stanie obudzić się z tego koszmaru. Następnie Bloom proponuje, aby dzięki magii Harmonix pomóc muszlom wreszcie rozbłysnąć. Wróżki otrzymują kolejną zagadkę, która przybliży je do Sirenix'u. Po powrocie do szkoły, Bloom spotyka się ze Sky'em, który mówi jej, że podczas rozmowy z Diaspro uświadomił sobie, że nie zależy mu na byłej dziewczynie, która potrafi go zanudzić. W chwilę później wraz z ukochanym, Tecną i Musą udaje się do Gardenii, gdzie jej przybrani rodzice widzą kolejne poczynania Trix. Tam Sky częściowo przypomina sobie swoją dziewczynę. Gdy dziewczęta wygrywają walkę, w tym samym czasie pozostała trójka Winx zdobywa pierwszy potrzebny klejnot. Trafia on do rąk każdej z sześciu bohaterek. Podczas podróży Layli, Musy i Stelli na Melodię, Bloom pozostaje w szkole, aby kierować przyjaciółki. W odcinku "Klejnot empatii" razem z Tecną i Laylą wyrusza na Zenith. Tam dziewczyna zauważa, że przez dziwne pnącza jej przyjaciółki nie są sobą. Dzięki pracy w grupie, czarodziejka zdobywa drugi klejnot - współczucia. W życiu Bloom dzieje się coraz więcej niewiarygodnych rzeczy. Często wróżka podczas snu widzi siostrę błagającą ją o pomoc. Zbliża się konkurs wiatrolotów. Podczas niego Trix zmieniają motocykle w polujące na nią lwy. Bloom, wraz z Sky'em, rozwiązują problem i udają się na przejażdżkę nad jezioro. Tam ponownie atakują Trix. Bloom chce odpłacić się Sky'owi za uratowanie życia i zasłania sobą ukochanego. Gdyby nie powrót Winx, historia mogłaby skończyć się tragicznie. W końcu przychodzi czas święta na Domino. Tam Bloom poznaje swoją Selkie - Serenę. Dzięki odwadze zdobywa trzeci i ostatni klejnot - klejnot odwagi. Flora odnajduje wisiorek, dzięki czemu Sky odzyskuje pamięć. Bloom dowiaduje się, że Tritannus porwał Daphne i w tym celu zaatakował, za pośrednictwem Trix, jej rodziców. W odcinku "Sirenix", Bloom i Winx zdobywają Sirenix. Wraz z Selkie zaczyna się pogoń za Tritannus'em, który chce zniszczyć Trzy Filary. Daphne cały czas ostrzega siostrę przed niebezpieczeństwami. Czarodziejki, pomimo tego, iż nie zdążyły obronić Filarów Światła i Równowagi, niszczą pieczęć z Filaru Kontroli. Dzięki temu Tritannus nie może aktywować Tronu Cesarza. Wszystkie narody chcą wspólnie pokonać Tritannus'a. Niestety żadne z królestw nie chce utworzyć sojuszu. Diaspro chce wykorzystać swoją nową pozycję na Heraklion'ie, aby odebrać Bloom Sky'a. Niestety wkrótce jej intryga upada. Dzięki temu Sky przeprasza Bloom i przekonuje ojca do podjęcia decyzji w sprawie planetarnego sojuszu. Czarodziejka dowiaduje się także od siostry o Politei. Była ona dawną przyjaciółką Daphne, która przez mroczne moce Sirenix'u stała się wężowym smokiem. Czarodziejka uniemożliwia odebranie mocy Icy, ale niestety na potędze Politei kładą swoje ręce Stormy i Darcy, które odłączyły się od Icy i Tritannus'a. W końcowym odcinku Bloom wyrusza wraz z Sereną i Nereusem, kuzynem Layli, w pogoń za trytonem, który dzięki mocom Sirenix uzyskuje moc Tronu Cesarza. Walka wydaje się bezsensowna, ale czarodziejka zauważa, że mutant czerpie siły z trójzębu. Za pomocą specjalnego zaklęcia Bloom niszczy trójząb, a Tritannus zostaje wygnany. W taki sposób Bloom wypełnia swoje przeznaczenie w tej misji. Strażniczka Sirenix daje jej możliwość skorzystania z życzenia. Dziewczyna prosi o to, aby Sirenix przestał być przeklęty, a Daphne odzyskuje swoje ludzkie ciało. Życzenie się spełnia. Bloom swój udział w serii kończy koncertem.302x302px |-|Sezon 6= Bloom spotyka się z siostrą i rodziną na Domino. Ona, wraz z innymi dziewczynami z Winx, pomógły Daphne przygotować się do zbliżającej się imprezy na Domino. Na imprezie, Trix nagle przyszły i przyniósł Bestia z głębin do ataku na imprezę i straszyła gości. Bloom i Winx przemieniają się i próbowały go pokonać, ale nie powiodło się. Winx potem idzą szukać "Natchnienia Sirenix", aby przywrócić zaufanie Daphne w jej moc. Udały się do jeziora Roccaluce i starały się go znaleźć, dopóki nie zorientował się, że one były to Natchnieniem Sirenix. Napotkali Trix ponownie i pokonały je.Powróciły na Domino, a Winx próbowały zainspirować Daphne, Bloom została schwytany przez bestię. Wreszcie, Daphne udaje przekształcić w jej Sirenix i pokonały Bestię z głębin.Odcinek kończy się Winx świętują latającą na niebie, pokazując swoją moc Sirenix. W drugim odcinku, Bloom jest postrzegana przybyć do Alfei wraz z Daphne i Kiko. Następnie spotyka się z Winx w ich akademiku, gdzie one się rozpakowywują Winx idą do pokoju Stelli.Stella otworzyła butik oraz dała nowe ubrania Winx. 222x222px W przemówieniu Faragondy,wróżki wróciły.Dlatego ,że Faragonda obchodzi 100 letnią rocznicę jako Dyrektorka.229x229px Wioska wróżek jest zaatakowana prze trole z Golomy Wood. Winx przyleciały, też. Walczyły z trollami, ale w końcu Trolle znikają i zabrały większość wróżek z Wioski. Bloom próbuje je wyczuć, ale nie udało się mówiąc, że teraz już wróżki nie istnieją w Magicznym wymiarze. W odcinku "Latająca Szkoła", Winx właśnie się obudziłu, i zadzwonił do nich Timmy, aby zaprosić ich na Linphee. Winx przybyły Linpheę College i oglądały Specjaliści i ich pojedynki z Palladynami. Kilka chwil później atakują drzewce. Winx idą do Chmurnej Wieży znaleźć źródło zła magii i walczył z Trix i czarownicami. Gdy zaatakowały źródło, które było w legendarium i zaatakowały je. Jednak ze względu na te działania, straciły swoje moce, z wyjątkiem Bloom. Później Bloom daje każdeej z Winx część Płomienia smoka, aby dać im trochę siły. 221x221px Później musiały zdobyć Bloomix w "Złottym Auditorium", (z wyjątkiem Bloom) jak Flora, która uratowała Miele z uścisku drzewca, Tymczasem Stella i layla zdobyły Bloomix. 210x210px pokonały bazyliszki. Ponadto Bloom walczy z Trix koło Chmurnej Wieży, wiedząc, że jej moce Sirenix powoli słabną. Później, w czasie w Padnemonium, Musa i Tecna zdobyły Bloomix pokonując stwory pandemonium. W "Wir Płomieni", Bloom i jej przyjaciele zostali zaproszeni na Domino na ceremonii koronacji Daphne. Jednak Bloom zaczyna słabnąć ze względu na brak mocy, więc Sky i Thoren przyszli z pomocą. Co gorsza, Diaspro (wysyłana jako tajna wtyczka Trix) zamierza unicestwić Bloom i mówi im, że Wir Płomieni jest jedyną rzeczą, która może pomóc przywrócić moc Bloom. Później Bloom pokonała pięciogołowego smoka, używając jej wewnętrznego smoka samym zdobywając jej Bloomix. W "Zaginiona Biblioteka", Winx przyleciały do Aleksandrii w Egipcie, aby znaleźć dziennik dobrej wróżki. Następnie, Selina okazuje się być przyjacielem Bloom. Bloom była szczęśliwa widząć się ze swoją starą przyjaciółką, zupełnie nieświadoma jej statusu jako czarownicy. Później w podróży do Chin Winx szukały Lu Weia, aby znaleźć się w celu poznania pobytu Eldora. Jednak Lu Wei dał Winx rzadką roślinę należącą Eldory. W "Tajemna Szklarnia", Selina dołącza do Winx w ich dążeniu do powstrzymania Trix. W Cieplarni, Flora została otruta, a Bloom i Selina poszły szukać antidotum podczas gdy reszta Winx walczyły z z potworem muchołamką. Bloom następnie odbiera eliksir od Selina daję go Florze, ale szybko została zatrzymany przez Helię.Sky i inni Specjaliści przyszli ostrzec Bloom, że Selina jest zagrożeniem, jak zostali ostrzeżeni przez Griffin. Bloom stała przerażona, zdając sobie sprawę, jak blisko była nieświadomie zabić Florę. Po tym zdarzeniu, Bloom była szoku powodując odejść z Alfei. Później, w Gardenii, Bloom jest przygnębiona dlaczego Selina pomimo że były przyjaciółkami. Na ulicach Gardenii, Bloom znajduje Wróżki, które przyszły z nią, ponieważ dziewczyny Winx czuły się przytłoczone i zasmucone jej wyjazdem. Bloom i Wróżki są opanowane przez wampiry. Bloom próbuje uratować je lecąc do domu a później o parku w Gareni. Gdy wydawało się, że prawie się pokonany Winx udało się w czasie, aby zapisać Bloom & The Pixies i powiedzieć znaleźli kwiat Eldory, ale udało się również Bloom znaleźć lokalizację będącego w Lesie Kwiatów i Stella przypomina również, że park był miejscem gdzie po raz pierwszy spotkała Bloom. Później, Bloom i jej przyjaciele (z wyjątkiem Stelli) zostały porwane przez wampiry aby ukraść ich mocę, ale Stella pokonała wampiry i koniec Stella bierze udział w pokazie mody i daje trofeum Bloom Wkrótce więcej.. |-|Sezon 7= Wkrótce... Odcinki Specjalne |-|Specjalna Premiera= 237x237px Jest to pierwszy odcinek z godzinnej serii promocyjnej opublikowanej przez Nickelodeon, podsumowujący dwa pierwsze sezony Klubu Winx. W pierwszym odcinku specjalnym, który podsumowuje pierwsze dziesięć epizodów, Bloom jest na wakacjach z dala od szkoły. Pewnego dnia idzie do parku i spotyka tam Stellę walczącą z ogrem o imieniu Knut wraz z jego pomocnikami. Stella zostaje prawie pokonana, ale nagle wyłania się Bloom i krzyczy: "Zostaw ją!". Knut wysyła swoje upiory po Bloom, ale ona krzyczy "Wracaj!" i uwalnia z siebie magiczne pole energetyczne, które odbija od niej drapieżne stwory. W czasie walki Knut zostaje pokonany przez Bloom i jej mistyczną moc. Uwolniła ona z siebie Smoczy Płomień, który pozwolił jej wygrać potyczkę. Po bitwie Stella mdleje, a Bloom wraz ze swoim domowym królikiem (Kiko), udaje się zanieść Stellę do swojego domu. Tam pojawia się Knut, małe upiory oraz troll. Dziewczyny walczą z nimi, ale tym razem nie mogą wygrać. Z pomocą przychodzą im Specjaliści. W tych okolicznościach Bloom po raz pierwszy spotyka Sky'a. Dziewczyna razem ze Stellą dołącza do Alfei, gdzie poznają jeszcze trzy dziewczyny - Florę, Tecnę i Musę. W piątkę zaczynają się przyjaźnić i Bloom udaje się stworzyć Klub Winx. Dziewczyny wybierają się do Magix, a Bloom odbywa nieprzyjemne spotkanie z Trix. W krótkim odstępie czasu, Griselda daje Bloom i reszcie Winx specjalne zadanie. Muszą one wysprzątać całą szkołę bez użycia czarów, a reszta uczennic idzie na wycieczkę. Do szkoły wkraczają Trix i sieją zamęt wyczarowując potwora. Pani Faragonda wraca, a następnie zatrzymuje Trix i potwora, upomina je i odsyła do Chmurnej Wieży. Dyrektor Faragonda oddaje Winx ich magię z powrotem. Wreszcie, kiedy Bloom odwiedza salę symulacji, Trix przybywają i starają się dowiedzieć, czy ma moc Płomienia Smoka. Wiedźmy próbują wrzucić Kiko do lawy. Dziewczyna pierwszy raz używa transformacji i pokonuje Trix. |-|Zemsta Trix= Zemsta Trix: Jest to drugi odcinek z godzinnej serii opublikowany przez Nickelodeon, podsumowujący dwa pierwsze sezony Klubu Winx. Bloom śni o tajemniczej postaci o imieniu Daphne. Dziewczyna rozpoznaje ją na ornamencie w Magix. Stella proponuje poszukać informacji o niej w bibliotece. Bloom robi to i dowiaduje się, że nie jest wróżką, ale nimfą z Magix. Dziewczyny wyjeżdżają z Alfei na wiosenną przerwę. Bloom wraca do swojego domu, na Ziemię. Tam, podczas pobytu śni o swym ojcu, który uratował dziecko - przeżyło ono pożar. Następnego dnia rano, Mike mówi Bloom, że dziecko które widziała, to była ona. Wtedy zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie jest córką Mike'a i Vanessy. Po powrocie do Alfei, pani Faragonda postanawia pokazać Bloom pewne miejsce, nad jeziorem, gdzie mieszka Daphne. Podczas spotkania w Magix, Bloom mówi Sky'owi, że chce iść do biblioteki w Chmurnej Wieży, by się czegoś dowiedzieć. Sky zgadza się jej pomóc. W czasie zwiedzania biblioteki Chmurnej Wieży, Bloom odkrywa, że w rzeczywistości jest czarownicą. Stella, Flora, Tecna i Musa są zaniepokojone zniknięciem Bloom, która pierwszy raz nie wróciła na noc. Ta budzi się w lesie i spotyka Mirtę, jedną z wiedźm z Chmurnej Wieży. Mirta informuje Bloom, że Trix oszukały ją i tak naprawdę nadal jest czarodziejką. Reszta Winx postanawia poszukać przyjaciółki. Kiedy Trix znajdują Bloom, zaczynają atakować Mirtę. Dziewczyny z Winx pojawiły się zbyt późno, gdyż Bloom i Mirta zostały zamrożone czarami Icy. Stella, przy pomocy swojej słonecznej magii, uwalnia je. Po chwili Bloom przemienia się, ale Trix ją powalają na ziemię. Mirta jest zła i wyczarowuje ogromnego potwora, który niszczy pułapkę Stormy. Wywołuje to gniew w Icy, która ze złości przemienia Mirtę w dynię. Bloom spotyka się ze Sky'em i mówi mu, że to wszystko była sztuczka z Trix. Dziewczyna przybywa w Czerwonej Fontannie i znajduje Sky'a z inną dziewczyną, księżniczką Diaspro. Zmartwiona Bloom sądzi, że jest to kolejna sztuczka Trix. Bloom przemienia się we wróżkę i walczy z Diaspro. Dziewczyna wkrótce dowiaduje się, że nie był to podstęp Trix, a Diaspro jest narzeczoną Sky'a. Bloom czuje, że zrobiła z siebie kompletnego głupka, więc opuszcza Alfeę i wraca do domu, na Ziemię. Stormy odnajduje czarodziejkę, podąża za nią i widzi jej odejście. Trix chcą wykorzystać tę okazję, aby zaatakować ją w Gardenii. Gdy Bloom dociera do domu, widzi Trix, które zagrażają życiu Mike'a i Vanessy, Bloom walczy z nimi. Trix pokonują ją, a następnie mówią Bloom, że Daphne jest jej siostrą, a ona przyniosła ją na Ziemię, aby ją chronić. Trix wzywają Próżniowców aby ukraść Bloom moc Płomienia Smoka. |-|Bitwa o Magix= Po przejęciu mocy przez Trix, Bloom powraca do Alfei i oczekuje ostatecznej bitwy. Ona, wraz ze Stellą, Sky'em, Brandonem i Knutem, udaje się do Chmurnej Wieży, by zmierzyć się z Trix. Towarzyszy im Riven, który stał się teraz bezużyteczny dla Darcy. Po całej misji udaje się wszystkim uciec z Chmurnej Wieży. Bloom i Sky oddzielają się od grupy i udają się w zupełnie innym kierunku. Bloom odzyskuje swoje moce nad jeziorem Roccaluce, a następnie wraca do Alfei, by pomóc przyjaciołom. Dziewczyna mierzy się z Icy jeden-na-jednego, podczas gdy reszta Winx walczy Darcy i Stormy. Bloom udało się pokonać swoją rywalkę, a następnie przeżywa ze Sky'em swój pierwszy pocałunek. Na zakończenie, razem z przyjaciółkami, świętują pokonanie Trix. 184x184px |-|Mroczny Feniks= Mroczny Feniks: Gdy Bloom, Stella i Layla wybrały się, by odnaleźć wróżki Pixie, zostały napadnięte przez Trix, których moce zostały wzmocnione poprzez Gloomix. Z odsieczą przyszedł Avalon, który pomógł im wygrać z czarownicami. Po tym wydarzeniu, wróżka Lockette związała się z Bloom, a Amore ze Stellą. Gdy Avalon został nauczycielem w Alfei, dał Bloom kilka wskazówek dotyczących jej rodziców. Kiedy Sky zobaczył ich razem, poczuł się zazdrosny o swoją dziewczynę. Jakiś czas potem profesor porywa Bloom. Okazuje się być Mrocznym Feniksem. Przemienia również Bloom w jej ciemny odpowiednik. Ta używa mrocznych zaklęć, aby otworzyć portal do wymiaru Realix. Sky postanowił podejść do niej i powiedzieć jej, że ją kocha. Ich wzajemna miłość przełamuje czary Mrocznego Feniksa. 380x380px Filmy |-|Tajemnica Zaginionego Królestwa= : Po pokonaniu Valtora Magiczny Wymiar jest już bezpieczny. Bloom i jej przyjaciele rozpoczynają poszukiwania rodziców czarodziejki, króla Oritela i królowej Marion, władców Domino. Dziewczyny poszukują Hagena, kowala, który wykuł miecz króla, ale po małej potyczce stwierdza, że nie jest w stanie pomóc czarodziejce w jakikolwiek sposób. Na Ziemi Bloom nawiedza duch jej starszej siostry, Daphne. Daje ona jej maskę po to, żeby mogła zobaczyć Domino, jak wyglądało zanim Valtor i Trzy Prastare Wiedźmy zniszczyli je. Dziewczyny wybierają się do wymiaru Obsydian. Bloom, po konfrontacji ze złą czarownicą o nazwie Mandragora, dowiaduje się, że jej matka została wchłonięta do magicznego miecza. Jednak tylko król może uwolnić miecz i przywrócić całą planetę do normy. Sky zaskakuje Bloom, mówiąc jej, że jest nowym królem Heraklionu, ponieważ jego ojciec abdykował z tronu. Tylko on jest w stanie uwolnić miecz Oritela, uratować królestwo oraz przywrócić Marion jej ludzką postać. Bloom również zdobywa pełen Enchantix. Na koniec Sky oświadcza się Bloom, a ona przyjmuję natychmiast oświadczyny |-|Magiczna przygoda= : Bloom spędza czas jako księżniczka Domino, ale nie przepada za swoimi obowiązkami i czuje się "uwięziona". Jej ojciec, Oritel, daje Bloom konia o imieniu Peg, a matka, Marion, daje jej strój jeździecki, aby mogła jeździć na Peg. Bloom jedzie na przejażdżkę na swoim koniu i spotyka się ze Sky'em. Sky prosi Bloom o rękę i dziewczyna jest zachwycona, od razu powiadamia o tym swoich rodziców. Reporter słyszy wiadomości o ślubie i przekazuje ją mediom. Reszta Klubu Winx słyszy w telewizji wiadomość i zastanawia się, dlaczego Bloom nie powiedziała im o swoich planach. Dwa dni później Sky mówi Bloom, że nie mogą wziąć ślubu, co zasmuca dziewczynę i złości jej ojca. Przyjaciółki przybywają na Domino by ją pocieszyć i pomóc jej wybrać księcia (spośród kandydatów wybranych przez Oritela). Sky pojawia się w przebraniu, a Bloom jest ciekawa, dlaczego zerwał zaręczyny. Sky próbuje wyjaśnić dziewczynie, że to wina wina królewskich konfliktów, które miały miejsce w przeszłości. Oritel dowiaduje się, że Sky wdarł się do zamku i zakazuje mu pokazywać się na Domino. Bloom jest bardzo zdenerwowana i razem z przyjaciółkami wraca do Gardenii, do jej rodziców zastępczych. Bloom i Klub Winx następnie tracą całą swoją magię, ponieważ Trix zniszczyły całą pozytywną energię. Później Bloom, z pomocą swoich przyjaciółek, decyduje się zmierzyć z Trix i odzyskać swoje moce. Przez błąd Icy dobra magia zostaje oddana czarodziejką. Winx zmierzają się z Trix razem, a następnie pokonują je magią konwergencyjną i mocą Smoczego Płomienia. Prastare wiedźmy zostają wygnane, a Magiczny Wymiar odzyskuje całą swoją magię. |-|Tajemnica Morskich Głębin= Bloom i Winx były na korytarzu czekając na najnowszy trend mody Stelli. Potem śmieją się z jej okularów, które były magiczne, a następnie kierowane na zewnątrz, aby sprostać nowym studentom Alfei. Bloom zrobiła Płomień talent smoka, który latał po okolicy, a potem pokaz się zakończył. Bloom była na korytarzu i wprowadzając klasie Wizgiz i czyniąc zielone teleport wróciła do Gardenii i Kiko z nią również. Następnie wzięła Kiko i poszedł z nią do Parku Gardenii żeby spotkać się Skyem.Wrzasnęła na Skya, a następnie poszli na spacer do sklepu, w Gardenii, a następnie zjedli lody w parku Gardenii.Kiedy Pojawiły się Trix wkrótce więcej... Transformacje |-|Przemiana= Jej transformacja Winx składa się z dwuczęściowego, świecącego brokatem stroju w kolorze niebieskim. Jest to spódniczka, buty na obcasie, a także nieco jaśniejsze rękawiczki do łokci oraz top bez rękawów ze złotym klejnotem na piersi. Na głowie widzimy złotą koronę. Skrzydła czarodziejki są jasne, lekko białe, przechodzące w barwę seledynu i niebieskiej barwy przy końcówkach. |-|Charmix= Charmix Bloom stanowi srebrna broszka w kształcie serca i złotym wypełnieniem w środku. Na boku talii ma zawieszoną różową, futrzaną i puchatą torebkę. Ma ona kształt również serca. Bloom była pierwszą z Winx, która zdobyła tą transformację. Stało się to podczas wycieczki w Krainie Dzikich Gór, gdy zachęciła przyjaciół do współpracy. Enchantix Bloom to transformacja, która przysporzyła jej najwięcej problemu z uzyskaniem. Pojemnik na Magiczny Py ma kształt serca, które otacza małą buteleczkę z perłowo-białymi serduszkami. Całość jest zawieszona na łańcuszku i opada na strój czarodziejki pod piersiami. Cały strój składa się z sukienki, która stopniowo rozchodzi się na różne partie o różnych odcieniach niebieskiej barwy. Na szyi Bloom ma różową kokardę, od której rozchodzą się pasy w kierunku sukienki. Skrzydła mają teraz większy rozmiar. Bazują na odcieniach światła z fragmentami różu, żółtej i niebieskiej barwy. Na ramówkach skrzydeł widzimy kamienie szlachetne. Podobne zwisają także na krańcach skrzydeł. Włosy są spięte na bok i mają o wiele większa długość. Czarodziejka nie posiada tiary, ale po bokach głowy możemy zobaczyć spinki w kształcie potrójnych serc. Czarodziejka ma także różowy cień do powiek i rękawiczki sięgające swoją długością ramion (za łokieć). Czarodziejka na nogach ma niebieskie sandałki bez podeszwy. W okolicy palców widzimy trzy serduszka. W uszach Bloom spoczywają kolczyki.254x254px |-|Enchantix= Bloom Enchantix jest wielowarstwowa, sukienka z różnymi odcieni i warstw niebieskiego, zielonego, fioletowego i różowego. z niebieską obrożą na szyi z kokardą różową i niebieskim naszyjnikiem z jej magicznym pyłkiem wiszących na szyi. Jej skrzydła, są z dostatkiem wielkości, o jasnych żółtych i różowych. Jej włosy wzrosła również kilka cm długości i wydawało się zarobić dużo więcej na eleganckim wyglądzie i stylu. Ma żółto-pomarańczowe pasemka, które znajdują się na czubku głowy, grzywkę. Ona również ma jej cyjanowe kolorowe buty przypominające sandały,które do nich są przypięte w trzy serca,po obu stronach jej głowy są kolczyki w tym samym kolorze i kształcie.Ma dwie różowe rękawiczki 215x215px |-|Believix= W Believix'ie Bloom ma spięte włosy (spinka w kształcie niebieskiego serca), które sięgają kolan. Tworzą opływowy, aczkolwiek luźny, kształt. Bloom ma różowy cień do powiek oraz dolną, bufiastą część bluzki. Od poziomu ramion top staje się bardziej przezroczysty i przybiera różowo-białą barwę. Na bluzce widzimy niebieską, świecącą kamizelkę z małym granatowym serduszkiem pod piersiami. Ma fałdowaną, wielowarstwową spódnicę o niebieskiej barwie. Z boku widzimy małe różowe ozdoby. Dopełnieniem krótkiej spódniczki jest ciemnoróżowy stylizowany pasek. Pod niebieską częścią spódnicy znajduje się jasnoróżowa tiulowa warstwa. Na rękach Bloom widzimy jasne, niebieskie rękawiczki bez palców. Czarodziejka nosi niebieskie buty na obcasie z jasnymi podeszwami. Do tego zakłada różowe podkolanówki zwieńczone ciemnoróżowym paskiem. Skrzydła Bloom są większe niż w Enchantix'ie i przybierają formę złożonych serc. Mają niebieskie obwódki. Wewnętrzne tło jest także w podobnej barwie. Skrzydła są ozdobione wieloma klejnotami oraz wywijasami. W drugiej wersji możemy zobaczyć sercowaty kształt. 245x245px |-|Sophix= Sophix składa się z jasnego golfu w kolorze niebieskim. Rękawy mają barwę fioletu i zieleni. Komplet stanowi niebyt długa, niebieska spódniczka z fioletowymi klejnotami. Na nogach wróżka ma sandały w rzemykowym kształcie i lekko zielonej barwie. Skrzydła mają taki sam kształt, jak przy transformacji Believix, jednak zamiast niebieskiego wnętrza, tło jest lekko zielone. 245x245px |-|Lovix= Lovix składa się z jednoczęściowej sukienki w kolorze niebieskim z długimi rękawami. Do tego dobrano jasnoróżowe futerko, które widzimy dookoła nadgarstków, ramion, nóg i talii. Skrzydła Bloom mają fioletowe obwódki, a wewnątrz różową barwę. Czarodziejka ma na sobie niebieskie buty na obcasie z jasnymi podeszwami. 262x262px |-|Harmonix= Harmonix Bloom składa się z sukienki w kolorze niebieskim z różowymi zdobieniami na piersi. Dolna część spódniczki jest złożona jakby z liści, a przy końcu możemy zobaczyć długi welon. Włosy czarodziejki są spięte tak, aby wyeksponować lewą część grzywki. Na głowie możemy także dostrzec niebieską tiarę w kształcie muszli. Buty wróżki są złożone z różowych i niebieskich wstęg, które oplatają nogi aż do kolan. Skrzydła Bloom składają się z kształtów zbliżonych do serc. Mają barwę głównie jasnoróżową i niebieską. 360x360px |-|Sirenix= Transformacja Sirenix w przypadku Bloom składa się z niebieskiej bluzki układanej na lewe ramię. Ma ona dodatkowe, półprzezroczyste, różowe elementy z prawej strony. Bluzka przechodzi łagodnie w spódniczkę złożonej z niebieskich odcieni. Przypomina fale i pianę morską. Z jednej strony jest lekko przeciągnięta w dół. Do tego wróżka ma na sobie legginsy w barwie niebieskiej. Na nich widnieją ornamenty tworzące spójną pajęczynę w barwie granatowej. Legginsy przechodzą stopniowe w różowe buty z przednim podwyższeniem. Na prawej ręce widzimy niebiesko-granatowe wstęgi zwieńczone różowym kwiatem. Włosy czarodziejki są wysoko spięte w kitkę za pomocą frotki przypominającej wodorosty. Włosy mają zmienioną barwę. Na powierzchni zdobią je różowe pasemka, natomiast pod wodą zmieniają barwę na jasny pomarańcz z seledynowymi pasemkami lub całkowicie stają się seledynowe, wtedy dodatkową barwą jest także róż. Skrzydła Bloom są symetryczne do siebie. Mają niebieską barwę na obwódkach i lekko różową z dodatkami żółtych wewnątrz. 298x298px |-|Bloomix= W Bloomix'ie Bloom ma na sobie sukienkę w trzech odcieniach niebieskiego, która przypomina zbroję, z tyłu zapięta jest jasnoniebieska pelerynka. Całość złożona jest z nałożonych na siebie (prawdopodobnie) łusek smoka, które kontury wykończone są złotem, a pod biustem znajduje się mały, różowy kamyk. Talię oplata również złoty łańcuszek. Strój połączony jest z rękawami, których materiał zaczepiony jest o delikatną obręcz na szyi czarodziejki. Rękawy natomiast przy ramionach wykonane są z łusek, ale spod nich wychodzi materiał, na którym zawieszony jest tiul i oplata on ręce Bloom. Na obydwóch nadgarstkach znajdują się złote bransolety. Strój w Bloomix'ie połączony jest z rajstopami, które są w odcieniu ciemnego niebieskiego. Na udach przyczepione są na przemian, jasne i ciemne łuski. Przechodzą one na tył łydek i tam się kończą. Buty połączone są z rajstopami, a na obcasie znajduje się ozdoba w postaci dwóch, wychodzących i lekko zaciętych łusek. Przy czole, Bloom ma zaplecione dwa warkoczyki (po jednym na jeden bok głowy), które przechodzą na tył i zapięte są w kok. Spod warkocza po prawej stronie wychodzi kosmyk włosów. Na czole czarodziejka nosi niebieski diadem z pomarańczowym płomieniem smoka. Skrzydła czarodziejki są wielokolorowe. U góry mają trzy, a na dole dwa odłamy, z których wychodzą cieńsze fragmenty skrzydeł. Ogółem sprawiają wrażenie płonących i odnoszą się do mocy czarodziejki. 309x309px |-|Mythix= W Mythixie Bloom na sobie niebieską sukienkę, podzieloną na kilka części przez różowe kwiatki. Przy biuście wykończona jest płatkami kwiatów, natomiast u dołu czymś co prawdopodobnie jest różowymi kwiatami. Na rękach Bloom ma niebieskie rękawiczki bez dłoni, również zakończone z obu stron płatkami kwiatów. Buty czarodziejki są niebieskie na różowej platformie, której obcas składa się z kilku rozkloszonych fragmentów. Buty wiązane są granatową sznurówką przyozdobioną różowymi serduszkami. Przy kostkach wpięte są płatki kwiatów. Włosy czarodziejki są rozpuszczone, lecz kilka kosmyków wypada zza ucha. Grzywka czarodziejki jest postrzępiona i ułożona w artystycznym nieładzie. We włosy wpięty jest również kwiat, którego płatki prawdopodobnie zdobią cały strój. Skrzydła Bloom są mocno postrzępione, w niektórych miejscach nawet dziurawe. Składają się z trzech nachodzących na siebie rosnącą warstw. Mają one kolory (od najmniejszych): zielono modry, odcień błękitu oraz 345x345px |-|Butterflix= Wkrótce... Podopieczni i pupile Informacje * Bloom: 'z włoskiego kwiat *'Data urodzenia: 10 grudzień *'Znak zodiaku: '''smok' ' *'Ulubione jedzenie:' Pizza *'Ulubiony Kolor:' Niebieski *'Ulubione Zwierzątko: Królik Kiko *'Chłopak: 'Sky *'Najlepsza przyjaciółka: 'Stella *'''Ulubione filmy: Komedie romantycze *'Hobby :' Rysowawanie i magia *'Nienawidzi :' Sprzątać swoją sypialnie *'Ulubiona muzyka: 'Pop *'Ulubione buty:' Wygodne, ale stylowe *'Ulubiony czar:' Płomień smoka Ciekawostki *Bloom to postać, która została wykreowana z wielu źródeł inspiracji: *Historia Bloom opiera się na historii dziewczyny o imieniu Antonella, którą Iginio Straffi, twórca serii Klub Winx, spotkał . Jej największym i najdroższy życzeniem było wiedzieć, kim są jej prawdziwi rodzice *Osobowość Bloom była inspirowana przez Joanne Lee, żony Iginio Straffi, jak również producentem wykonawczym serialu Klub Winx. *Wygląd Bloom został najwyraźniej zainspirowany piosenkarką -Britney Spears, tak twierdzi Iginio Straffi. *W walijskim dubbingu imię Bloom zostało zmienione na Blodwy, co w języku walijskim oznacza "sprawiedliwy kwiat". *Imię Bloom prawdopodobnie odnosi się do faktu, że po serii odkrywa swoje moce i rozpoczyna kwitnienie, z normalnej, ludzkiej dziewczynki, do najpotężniejszej wróżki wszechświata, podczas gdy inne wróżki już wiedziały o swoich mocach i umiejętnościach odkąd przestały byli dziećmi. *Imię Bloom może być również postrzegane jako gra słów, np.: "późna gafa". Jako wróżka, jej magiczny potencjał zaczął "kwitnąć", kiedy miała 16 lat, choć może się okazać, że jest to normalny wiek, kiedy u wróżek i czarownic moce zaczynają się objawiać, ponieważ w tym wieku większość wróżek i czarownic zaczynają uczęszczać do Alfei i Chmurnej Wieży, zależnie od preferencji. Mirta była nawet w stanie stać wróżką z czarownicy, a była w tym samym wieku. *To prawdopodobnie oznacza, że u wróżek i czarownic moce pojawiają się, gdy są one około 16 roku życia i przyjmują ostateczną formę w ciągu kolejnych dwóch lat lub do pewnego czasu. Może się zdarzyć również tak, że dziewczyna może nadal wybrać między byciem albo czarownicą lub wróżką, tak długo, jak nie zdobyła Enchantix’u, który jest ostateczną i definitywną formą wróżki, z której nie można powrócić do poprzednich form wróżki lub innego rodzaju magii. *Tak jak Helia, Bloom jest artystką. *Do czasu, aż Roxy została wprowadzona do serialu, Bloom był jedyną dziewczyną w Klubie Winx, której imię nie kończy się na "a". *Przeciwieństwem Bloom jest Icy. Bloom jest ognistą czarodziejką, natomiast Icy jest czarownicą o zimnej mocy, lodu i śniegu. *Elementarnie: moc Bloom jest związana z ogieniem, a moc Icy z lodem i mrozem. *Osobowość: Bloom jest miła i empatyczna, Icy okrutna i bezduszna. *Bloom częściej jest spotykana ze Stellą i Florą, niż z innymi dziewczynami. *Bloom zostaje często napadana przez Trix, gdy jest ona sama, w spokoju, szczególnie w sezonie pierwszym. *Bloom wymyśliła nazwę "Klub Winx". W serialu wymyślanie nazwy, wygląda inaczej niż w komiksie, w którym Bloom była inspirowana przez niektóre motyle przechodzących i ich skrzydeł, po przemianie. Pierwotnie miały się nazywać "Klub Wings", ale później Bloom, zainspirowana kształtem skrzydeł motyla, na końcu zmieniła "g" i "s" na "X", stąd nazwa "Winx” *Mimo dużej różnicy czasu, oryginalny szkic Bloom jest stosunkowo taki sam jak dzisiaj. *Bloom pojawiła się w każdym odcinku do tej pory. *Bloom jest jedną z czterech wróżek, które nie otrzymały mocy Enchantix w swoim królestwie, choć zdobyła go ratując swoje królestwo. *Stella dostała swój Enchantix na Eraklyonie (choć zdobyła go, ratując swojego ojca.) *Sky i Bloom są jedyną parą w serialu, która zna swoich poprzednich partnerów (Diaspro i Andy). *Bloom była pierwszą z Winx, która zdobyła Charmix, jest to dość ironiczne, gdyż jako ostatnia zdobyła Enchantix, zarówno niepełną jak i pełną formę. *W nowym projekcie, jej mroczna postać, ma na sobie rajstopy. *Roxy wyczuwa, kiedy Morgana znajduje się w niebezpieczeństwie, a Bloom wyczuwa kiedy Daphne jest w niebezpieczeństwie. Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Czarodziejki Kategoria:Winx